Rose From Cole
by doveofearth
Summary: Phoebe gets a surprise Rose! Same story as the DBR! Just Diff Title!


_A strange thing about love is that it is always changing. Look at Piper and Leo, but they are happy together one second. The next they want to kill each other. As for Coop and Phoebe so far things are going smooth. They have just moved all her stuff out of her apartment and into a new house that they have just bought._

Phoebe closed my journal that was dug up out of a huge book that was labeled "Phoebe's 'Junk'." It's not that Coop thinks her stuff is junk, but there's so much stuff of hers that some stuff is less '_important'_ than others. It is so incredible that she has _finally_ found Mr. Right. "Are you almost ready? You have been in the bathroom for 1,000 hours" Coop said from outside the bathroom door. As she opened the door to talk to him, he surprised her with a kiss. "Yes" she said as we finished kissing. Coop backed up and said "Wow, babe, you look amazing!". "Thank you"

She replied with a curtsy in her sparkly black dress with flattering black heels. Phoebe grabbed Coop's hand and led him down the stairs as if he has never been in the house in his entire life.

Phoebe stopped. "Crap!" she said "What are we gonna do about Samantha, we can't just leave a 2-year-old home alone!". Coop sighed as he thought about their brunette child. Phoebe giggled "did you really think I would set up a _huge_ date for us without hiring a 'sitter." "You do it all don't you?" Coop laughed. The same second as the doorbell rang, and Samantha came running down the stairs in her little blue 'Cinderella' night gown.

"Samantha, sweetie, go back to bed" Phoebe said as she knelt down to stroke her daughter's

hair. "Mummy, I can't sleep, I'm having bad dreams about demons!" Samantha cried. Phoebe turns to Coop. "I don't think we should go. It could be a bad situation." Phoebe sighs. The doorbell rings again. Coop goes to answer the door and opens it. "Phebs, there's something here for you!" Coop slowly turns. "Well, who is it from?" Phoebe becomes confused. " A friend from the past." Coop questions Phoebe. He hands her a _black rose._ "Samantha, go back up to your room!" Phoebe yells. "But– Mu-!" Samantha cried. "Now!" Phoebe shouts. Samantha runs to her room.

Phoebe sits down at the kitchen table. "Okay- Someone's messing with me!" Phoebe runs her fingers though her long black hair. "CHRIS!" Phoebe stresses even more. Chris appears out of a clutter of blue sparkles. "What do you need, my lady?" Chris playfully jokes. "Okay number one,

do you have any idea who would send me a black rose? And number two, never call me 'your lady' ever, ever, ever, ever again!" Phoebe says. Chris turns to Coop " Gosh! What's her problem? Oh wait! I know! You didn't kiss her right!". Chris turns back to Phoebe "Okay, let's see...the black rose was used in the medieval times to curse people, a.k.a. Cole wants to curse you for leaving him!". "Cole, I thought he was dead." Coop said. "I'd believe you too, before I would realize that his evil 'buddies' would do some witch craft to bring him back from the dead"

Chris said. "Chris can you watch Sam for us since you're already here?" Phoebe begs. "What happened to Klya?" Coop is once again confused. "She called to cancel." she turns to Chris "Please!". Chris hesitates before answering "Fine but don't take too long!".

Thankfully, Phoebe and Coop leave the house and arrive at the movies to see 'Pirates of The Caribbean 3'. Two minutes into the movie a preview comes up that Phoebe defiantly will not care for. The screen goes blank black and five seconds later a man's voice says "Phoebe Halliwell, fear the death of a love one.". It repeats the word _death_ while it fades out. "Okay, I don't like this let's go right now." Coop grabs Phoebe's hand but when they leave the room, the lobby of the theater is empty and white.

_Crash! At that exact second all the glass around Phoebe and Coop just exploded within 15 seconds. Phoebe stared to see what had just happened. But Coop was no where. This gave Phoebe a minor headache. Later she managed to find a __safe__ way back to the house. Chris was sitting on the couch watching 'Bones' on TiVo. _

Phoebe slams the door shut as hard as she can. Chris turns to see what his aunt is so mad about.

"Hey, where's Coop?" Chris shutters. "That's exactly the problem. There was like some type of crash and then it was just like a poof and he was gone." Phoebe starts to sob. "I guess I would cry too if my husband disappeared." Chris tries' to cheer her up. "S-shut up!" Phoebe laughs very softly. "See, I made you laugh, there is hope!" Chris smiles. The next thing you hear is a loud knock on the door. "Gosh, who could be at the door this time of night?" Phoebe yawns. She gets up from the couch, adjusts her shirt, then opens the door. As to her surprise Cole is at the door

with a little red vial in his hands. "Cole? Why are you here?" Chris says from the background.

Cole grows an evil smirk onto his face. "Okay, Phebs get away from the door, right now!" Chris tries' to warn her. But Phoebe does not move. Chris dashes off of the couch and pushes Phoebe over just in time to save her life from the fireball Cole threw at her. Phoebe gets up and slams the door in Cole's face. "And don't come back!" Phoebe screams to Cole as if he can hear her.

The next day Chris, Phoebe, and Samantha drive to The Halliwell Manor to visit Piper and to scribe for Coop. Samantha happily runs out of the car, up the stairs, and rings the doorbell.

Piper answers the door. She bends down to pick Samantha up and says "Hi Sweetie, what are you doing here?". "Have you seen my Daddy?" Samantha asks with a giggle. Piper looks up in confusion to see what her sister has to say. Phoebe walks up to Piper and Chris slowly does the same. "Well if it isn't my sister that I have not seen in six months!" Piper raises her eyebrow.

"Well, you can come in, it's not like I'm gonna kill you!" Piper opens the door to the manor and gestures for them to come in. Big Wyatt fell asleep on the couch. "Oh my gosh! Look how handsome Wyatt has gotten!" Phoebe says to Piper. A black figure passes through the room at the speed of sound. "Phebs, what was that?" Piper gets a little frightened. "My ex-husband probably!" Phoebe says getting a little ticked off. "Mummy, where is Daddy? Samantha gets all upset again. "Yea, where is Daddy?" Piper flips her hair. Wyatt enters the room. "Gosh Mom,

we get guests and nobody wakes me up?" Wyatt smiles and gives Chris a high five. "There's my favorite blonde boy!" Phoebe jokes. "And there's my favorite aunt!" Wyatt hugs Phoebe.

"So what's with the huge family gathering? And so sudden?" Wyatt asks. "Well, Coop just like disappeared and now Phebs is extremely upset and for her it is the end of the world." Chris exclaims. "Wow, I would have never guessed" Wyatt replies' to his younger brother.

"It's a bad, bad, bad world!" Samantha says before her mother gave her a hug to cheer her up.

"Oh, sweetie, don't say that! We'll get Chris and Wyatt to go look for your Daddy!" Piper says gesturing for her two sons to go look for any clues or any people who saw the scene happen.

"Bye, Sammy." Chris kisses her on the top of her head as the two brothers walk out the door.

About 30 minutes later, Chris and Wyatt have interviewed more than 16 people but have found nothing about a strange disappearance. Just then Wyatt turns around to see a dark figure glance and then start running. "This way!" Wyatt shouts to Chris as he starts to go after this mystery man. "Why do the bad guys always run!" Chris shouts. Wyatt runs ahead of Chris and then he makes a sharp turn into a pitch black alley. "Hey, I wouldn't go back there if I were you!"

Wyatt is trying to convince his brother to come back. Back in the alley Chris bumps into the figure. The figure gives a evil laugh and then says "You will never catch me!" then vanishes!

Wyatt comes behind his brother "We'll catch him.". Back at the Halliwell Manor Phoebe is walking around in circles talking about what bad things could happen and forgetting about the pleasant things. "What if they don't find anything, or what if they get caught?" Phoebe starts to worry even more. "Okay calm down!" Piper stops Phoebe. "Look at the bright side! Okay, um,

there is no bright side!" Piper sadly continues. Paige comes down the stairs in a slick black spy looking outfit. "Where are you going?" Phoebe looks at Paige like she just got shot. "I'm going out vampire hunting, do you want to come?" Paige clicks her gun. "Yea!" Samantha says with a little giggle. "No!" Phoebe pulls her daughter back from touching the gun. "Phebs, what about you?" Paige turns to her sister "It's a anger killer!" she continues. "Go, I'll take care of Samantha!" Piper wants Phoebe to get out of the house, for once.


End file.
